dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 Okie dokie Thank you :D Owl RPs Glad you enjoyed them. I look forward to reading them too...probably won't happen for a couple days though. I know it's a bit late, but I hope you've had great holidays. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! I need to post with Elle at the Hospital...I honestly have no clue what to do with her. I guess she'll have to make the IC decision based on what she's offered. I do look forward to her and Faith moving in...I should probably start looking for rooms for her. If you wanted to look for apartment pics for them, that would be cool. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 06:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Faith So, I forgot... But, I was going to ask if you'd like to roleplay, earlier? Also, Jenelle is infected now, as you probably know, because you're in charge of the expansion, but that's not the point, so I would like to use her, but it's up to you? So, I can post from my phone, but I can't get onto chat?? I'm still letting you pick whoever though, because I suck with picking, so. :) Continuation If she tracks them down herself. Don't you think the Parade would have some allies? Or, more likely, her father would have old allies needing to repay some favors? She's his biological daughter - it's the least they could do. And it'd just be to track the killers down... after that, she'll have probably used all the favors up (shrug) If other wizards do that bit - she technically wouldn't be doing magic, and even if she did in a case of emergency, she's around other wizards and could be mistaken for them doing the magic rather than her. And for the duel... again, the location would be unknown to the ministry - plus it'd be in Germany (the only thing that could possibly be known for her location), and even then it would fall under the German ministry and not the british. Sand Won't Do Me Any Good As I'm on my phone, but give me thirty minutes, and I should be on the iPad, ready for chat? :/ Sorry It was like 10 o' clock for me :P I fixed it. I can't update the blog post because I'm only a Rollback I think... but I owled Jay and Fangirl "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 11:48, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Let your dreams take flight and your heart ignite" Believe, Shawn Mendes Posted in Orla's room and bc im a forgetful lil shizzam, pls do remind me about talking to you about a relic idea xD knthxbaiiii Dates? I think we lost a week somewhere...I'm not sure how it happened. Anyway, I think we're going to need 4 weeks of summer (when normally there should be three) so that students start back right around Sep 1st like it should be (Jan 25th OOC). Carriages open on the 18th OOC, etc. I was trying to do Melinda's journals and since school doesn't get out until June 1st it's an issue since OOC right now we're only a couple days into June, but classes ended over a week ago OOC (A month IC supposedly?). Anyway...like I said we can fix it going forward with 4 weeks of summer and I'll just be creative with my dates in Melinda's journals. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hospital So...St. Mungos seems to be getting a bit busy (we knew it would). Right now you and Carn seem to be handling the majority like normal...but if you want me to take patients with Emily or Seraph, please let me know. With people posting on the main page, you or one of the event team could always post as GM and assign a RP to a specific healer to be RPed with. Just thoughts...but seriously let me know if Seraph needs to come out of her Basement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...We could work on the Apartment for Faith and Elle, even thought they aren't moving in quite yet. Melinda won't know to stay away from Willa, and Willa won't mention anything or stop her...so if you wanted to RP Melinda and Charity we could. With Elle getting ready to move out, Elle and Aydan might be interesting. Have any final pranks planned for Elle? :P Emily hasn't been doing much RPing lately, though I don't know who to RP her with. I'm also up for any other suggestions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Expansion Question If someone with the disease gets the cure...are they cured, or is the current cure ineffective against the disease? I remember reading that somewhere...but I can't seem to find it in your blogs? If that's the case, will the current treatment help with any of the symptoms...or is it completely ineffective? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I thought that was the case, and as I said I seem to remember reading it in one of your blog or somewhere...but I couldn't find it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Right....that must have been it. It'll be useful to know now that people are getting the cure with how to RP their characters. Anyway, thanks again! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Archive Markers There are a lot of them here and I don't want to go through all of them, and I think Omnia archived in the wrong place...and I don't know. :/ Oh. Look. A Faulty Memory...There. Do You See It? OMG. I FORGOT. DYING. SORRY FAITH. SORRY. Seriously, I can't believe I didn't remember though, at all. I roleplay Mark, for goodness sake. >.< No, and it's fine I put it, but I, as a being, as a roleplayer, completely forgot, and I probably would have mentioned it still, if I remembered, just not right then, but I forgot, completely. :P